A filha d'aquele que não deve ser nomeado
by natfsouza
Summary: Tom Riddle tivera mais segredos do que se jamais imaginou...


Capítulo Um: A Travessa do Tranco.

Muitos bruxos sem noção passavam por aquele lugar. Rua suja, lojas imundas, mendigos nojentos. As poucas vitrines bem organizadas traziam estampados os mesmos conteúdos de todas as outras. Objetos amaldiçoados, venenos letais, coisas estranhas sem utilidade, livros com as instruções mais horrorosas, sem citar as outras coisas que jamais souberam explicar seu funcionamento.

Uma mulher caminhava por entre essa rua sem nenhum acanhamento, um medalhão muito bonito com a letra "S" cravada em seu centro balançava sobre seu peito. A mulher era alta e loira, olhos negros, pele levemente bronzeada, nenhum sinal de humildade em seu rosto, mas ela ainda assim era um ser humano com sentimentos e desejos.

Parou em frente a uma loja. Nela havia o letreiro velho por sobre a vitrine indicando que seu nome era "Borgin e Burkes". Ela entrou sem cerimônias, e tocou a campainha por sobre o balcão. Ela esperava encontrar o atarracado Sr. Burke, mas quem veio atendê-la foi um jovem especialmente bonito, muito branco com os cabelos negros.

- A senhorita procura algo em especial? Gostaria de vender alguma coisa? O Sr. Burke se mostraria interessado por esse colar em seu pescoço.

- Não obrigada, meu pai comprou esse colar do próprio Caractacus Burke e eu sei que seu valor é imenso. Mas isso não vem ao caso, eu tenho negócios a tratar com ele, você poderia me falar onde ele está?

- Tudo que a senhora quiser tratar com o Sr. Burke pode tratar comigo também.

- Pois bem, eu preciso de alguns favores seus então.

- Pode falar.

- Ok, hum, há algum tempo eu fiz uma compra grande aqui e, agora eu preciso de mais do mesmo produto, seus registros devem conter tudo. O Sr. huum, não sei seu o nome. Você poderia se certificar de que a mesma quantidade será enviada novamente ao meu endereço?

- Tom Riddle, prazer. Claro farei isso, só precisarei que me informe seu nome. – ele disse e estendeu a mão.

- Silene Lloyd. – ela apertou, por pura educação a mão do homem.

- Ah sim a antiga família de bruxos, ouvi falar que a senhorita é a última na linhagem. Uma pena.

- Sim, uma pena. Então se puder fazer o que lhe pedi ficarei feliz, transmita lembranças ao Sr. Burke, por favor.

- Espere um minuto. – O rapaz de cabelos negros, de nome Tom Riddle segurou o braço de Silene Lloyd com força _demais_.

- Ora, seu...

- Desculpe, mas eu precisava saber, se uma senhorita de tal porte como o seu, de uma família tão honrosa, não poderia me ajudar em alguns projetos meus.

- Que tipo de projetos? – Ela não iria ajudar coisíssima nenhuma, mas todos aqueles elogios deixaram a loira molenga somente o suficiente para querer ouvir mais.

- Bem a senhorita não quer se sentar em algum lugar mais cômodo? Que tal, o bar logo ali do outro lado da rua?

O homem a conduziu através da porta sem se preocupar em trancar o estabelecimento, se alguém tentasse fazer alguma coisa provavelmente não iria muito longe. Eles atravessaram a rua, rumo a um bar, não nojento, mas muito, muito estranho, uma plaquinha indicava que seu nome era "Mão da Glória", as paredes deixavam os tijolos a vista, mesas sem toalhas e cadeiras de madeira, o balcão também era uma espécie de mostruário de bebidas que mais pareciam venenos.

E lá Tom Riddle simplesmente não falou de negócios, nem nada do tipo. Pediu uísque de fogo para os dois e fim, nada de "projetos", apesar de aquele momento realmente fazia parte de seu mais novo projeto.

Foram duas horas inteiras adulando a Senhorita Lloyd, "tão bonita, tão sensata, ah como você é inteligente? Está no sangue não é mesmo? Tudo isso parece simples demais pra você, se pudéssemos nos encontrar em outro lugar, qualquer dia desses, que tal na sua casa?"

- Muito bem então Tom, apareça lá quando quiser, seria bom ter companhia, é acho que sim. Obrigada pelo uísque, mas preciso mesmo ir ok?

E a mulher se afastou, rebolando, em seu peito o medalhão com o brilhante "S" ia balançando no ritmo de sua caminhada, o homem sentado a mesa só conseguia fazer olhar para o brilho que lhe escapava, o brilho de esmeraldas que formavam um grande "S".


End file.
